A Mother and her child
by Shippo025
Summary: Kagome is a famous artist at age 19. She hired Bankotsu as her body guard, and he has done a great job at keeping her safe until one night. After that night their lives change forever, but only they can decide if it was for better or for worse.
1. The Horrible Night

A mother and her child

Summary: Kagome is a famous artist who has made millions on her art work at the age of 19 years. She hired her best friend since birth, Bankotsu age 23, as her body guard. He has done a great job at keeping her safe until one night when she goes to the store alone. After that night their lives change forever, but only they can decide if it was for better or for worse.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the story itself and the baby (Whose personality is based on my baby cousin's).

Chapter 1: The horrible night

"I've always been afraid of the night.

It wasn't the darkness that scared me; it was the creatures that lied within."

~Shippo025~

Kagome's P.O.V

I reached over onto the couch's arm rest and turned the TV off. The squeaking of the carpeted stairs caught my attention; I turned to look into the eyes of my first love. He smiled at me as he turned the corner to the kitchen. I stood from my seat and followed him.

"…Bastard." Was the last of the conversation between the two, out of three, main boys in my life. I leaned against the door frame and watched the two men growl and curse at each other. Inuyasha turned to me with a glare.

"I swear you hired him just to piss me off." I rolled my eyes; he could be so childish at times.

"I hired him because he is the best." I said pushing myself off the door frame. I walked up to the man who risked his life to keep mine safe. "And because I've known him since I was born." I placed my hand on his right shoulder and squeezed. His eyes, as black as coal, looked up at me with a smile hidden behind the glow.

"Aw, I love you, babe." He told me placing his hand on mine. Inuyasha reached forwarded and pulled our hands apart.

"First off, don't touch my girl; second off never call her "babe" again." He ordered pulling me around the chair and behind him. I rolled my eyes, he was so jealous.

"You act like I screw her." I stepped around Inuyasha and stood between the two.

"Look, Inuyasha, Bankotsu has been my body guard since I got recognized. And you…" I started, pointing over at the bragging man. "…Never say that again, got it?" He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug.

"You might be dating her, but she is my girl." He told Inuyasha. I rolled my eyes again and pushed him away. I turned to the angry half demon with a smile. He always gets mad when Bankotsu claimed me.

"Go to work." I told him going to the refrigerator. I pulled it open and looked for something to eat. My mouth dropped open when I saw a tumble weed roll across the surface of the shelf. "Who ate all the food?" I asked turning to the two boys. They looked over at each other before looking at me with innocent smiles. I growled, "Please tell me you didn't have another food eating contest." I groaned when the smiles turned mischievous.

"See what had happened was…" I healed my hand up to Bankotsu.

"I'll go shopping later, you two better stop with the contests that involve my food." I remembered the last time they had a food themed contest: I had to hire a whole cleaning crew to come clean my house. They play dodge ball with the food; after making the mess they said they were artists too. I told them painting my house did not count as art work. That's when Bankotsu called me a hater.

Inuyasha turned and disappeared around the corner into the living room as Bankotsu flopped back onto the chair. He beckoned me over to sit in his lap.

"I'm going to go with you, because you forget a lot of my stuff." He told me after I was seated comfortably in his lap. I leaned back onto his strong chest with a snort.

"You are not going." I could feel him pout.

"Why not?" He whined. I smiled and looked up into his dark eyes.

"Because you are twenty three and you still say 'ew' when I get tampons." I could feel him cringe behind me.

"That's girl stuff." He said acting like a baby.

"And I need to get it." He stuck his tongue out and squeezed his eyes closed.

"Fine I'll stay home, just don't forget my axe this time." He told me as Inuyasha came into the room wearing his police uniform. He glared at Bankotsu.

"Don't get too cocky." He warned. Bankotsu grinned and slid his hand down my thigh. I squirmed and smacked his hand away while Inuyasha growled angrily. "I am going to kill you." He warned.

"You will be the first suspect." I told him, he gave me a questioning look.

"Because everyone else loves me." Bankotsu added in. I looked over at the wall clock; 7:11 is what it said. I laughed and the boys looked at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked. "It says seven eleven. You know, seven eleven like the store?" Bankotsu kept looking at me strangely while Inuyasha looked up at the clock.

"It says seven twelve." He stated with a grin. I crossed my arms; they were not going to make me look stupid.

"You should have… uh… you weren't… uh… Shut up and get out of my house." I yelled standing up as they laughed. I guess I made myself look stupid. Inuyasha stepped up to me and tilted my head up with a finger under my chin. He stared into my eyes for a second before laying a brief kiss on my lips.

"I'll see you when I get home." He turned around and walked through the living room. I sat back on Bankotsus' lap and leaned against his chest after I heard the door open and close.

"So tell me…" He started as he ran his fingers through my hair. "Why are you still with him? I mean, you can't even hang out with me without making him jealous." I shrugged my shoulders. "You two act like a married couple." He continued. He was referring to last night, when he and I came home later than midnight.

_FLASHBACK_

_Bankotsu and I were lying back against the couch watching a boring TV show. I didn't even know what the show was about. Bankotsu suddenly sat up knocking me off the couch. _

"_Let's go to a club." He said ignoring my angry glare. My eyes opened wide as I frowned at him._

"_Do you know what they would do to me if I got seen?" I asked before correcting myself. "You've seen what happens when they see me." I told him. He rolled his eyes and got up from the couch, he held a hand out to me. I grabbed it tightly as he easily pulled me from the floor._

"_It'll be nothing; you know I am a master of disguise."I rolled my eyes not letting go of his hand, he lead me up to his room down the hall from mine. My house was two stories with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Bankotsu's room was the closest one to the stairs just in case of an intruder. The one next to his was my painting office than the one across from that was my own room. He sat me on the bed and turned to his dresser. "Let's do this!" He said clapping his hands._

_I looked at myself in the mirror with wide eyes. How the fuck did he do this? Normally he would make me look like a lunatic. Currently I was wearing a short, black T-shirt with black skinny jeans and high hills. My hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and curled at the ends. I really didn't look like myself; the only problem was my eyes; which people could pick out in the dark. So he gave me a thick pair of sunglasses that hid my stormy blue eyes. He looked me over with hungry eyes; he smiled when his eyes locked onto mine._

"_Damn I'm good." He was wearing his hair, as long as mine, in a low braid at the base of his neck. He wore a pair of baggy dark blue jeans and a long black T-shirt. "Let's go before your controlling boy comes home." He grabbed my hand and led me outside._

_**LATER**_

_I was nervous; I've never been to the club before in my life so I didn't know what would happen. He led me up to the bouncer and shook his hand._

"_Hey, hey, hey Bankotsu, it's good to see you again." The man's eyes landed on me. "And I see you brought a girl this time…" The man pulled back his sunglasses and winked at me and Bankotsu, his icy blue eyes shining bright. "Not taking another man's girl tonight are we?" The man laughed and slapped Bankotsu on the back. Bankotsu grinned and glanced over at me, the man's eyes widened. "Oh you already did, Ha! I hope you get lucky tonight."_

"_No one can get lucky with this one." Bankotsu informed wrapping his arm around my waist. "Not even her boyfriend." The man burst into a loud laughter._

"_So tell me, tell me, who's the little lady?" My eyes widened; I forgot we hadn't thought of a fake name._

"_And why would I tell a stalker, like you, her name?" Bankotsu pulled me passed the bouncer and into the club._

"_Ah, come on Bankotsu, don't be like that!" The man called after us. As we walked into the club men were glaring at Bankotsu._

"_I took his girl, his girl, his girl, his girl, her girl, his girl, his girl, and their girls." He told me pointing at a group of men and a girl. "She said she was lesbian, but after I got done with her; she was fully straight." He laughed and pulled me onto the dance floor._

_After a few dances I pulled him into a booth._

"_Wow, I really do need to get out more." I told him trying to catch my breath; we both had a thin layer of sweat covering our bodies. He grinned at me and leaned forward in the seat._

"_You act like you are a wife, cooking and cleaning like it won't be done." He grabbed my hand. "You are nineteen years old, you act fifty." I squeezed his hand._

"_I can't go out without being trampled by a fucking mob." I told him. I sighed and sat back in my seat. He let go of my hand and did the same._

"_I really don't know what you see in that fuck-face." He mumbled to himself; thinking I couldn't hear him. I rolled my eyes and pulled him out of the booth._

"_Let's get a drink." He smiled at the idea. I know he is a bit of an alcoholic but so was I. He sat in an empty stool and motioned me to the one on his right. The bartender stalked up to us with a towel in his hand that was currently drying off a beer glass._

"_What can I do for you sir?" He asked Bankotsu after eyeing me._

"_I would like two Cherry Bombs, Lemon Drops, and uh…" He stalled, thinking. "… Two __Washington Apple's." The man looked back at me._

"_Is she old enough to drink?" Bankotsu snorted._

"_She is older than you think." He said tapping his fingers on the surface of the bar. "Can I just get the drinks please?" The man hesitated before going to make the drinks. "Goddamn, he is the first bartender that actually asked for an age." Bankotsu and I began to fidget. I couldn't wait to get some liquor into my system. The man came back with the six drinks and slid one of each kind to us. The first one he picked up was the Washington Apple. He motioned for me to pick up the same one. We tapped glasses before downing the drink. The glasses slammed on the bar when they were empty. At the same time we reached for the Lemon Drops and downed the contents of the shot glass. Again the shot glasses slammed on the bar. "Hey!" Bankotsu called out, the bartender turned to him with wide eyes. "Get me two Long Island Iced Teas." The man nodded and began to make the drinks. "To go!" Bankotsu added after a glance at his watch. He quickly lifted a Cherry Bomb to his lips and swallowed the liquid. I was about to ask what was going on but he shook his head. "We gotta go." I nodded and snatched up my Cherry Bomb and drank it. The man slid the drinks to us and Bankotsu handed them both to me. We turned to leave when the man stopped us._

"_Hey! You gotta pay for that!" Bankotsu waved his hand and kept walking with me at his side._

"_Put it on my tab." He called exiting the building. The bartender frowned._

"_What is your name?" He yelled back but we were already too far._

"_Hey, hey see you next time Bank, and you too pretty lady." Bankotsu rolled his eyes and sped off onto the street. I was wondering why he was in such a rush; Inuyasha didn't get home until 11:40. I reached over and grabbed his wrist. My eyes widened when I saw the time._

"_It is fucking two in the morning!" I shrieked. He nodded his head as he sped passed an undercover police car. A loud siren came on and Bankotsu cursed._

"_Put the two drinks in the back cup holders and get back there." I nodded and did what he asked. He pulled over slowly and looked back at me. "Gimme the glasses." He said holding his hand out. I slid the glasses off my face and placed them into his hand. "And look tired." I glared at him for ordering me around but I leaned against the car door and pretended like I was dozing off. The cop knocked on the window with his flashlight and Bankotsu rolled down the window._

"_Sir, Do you know you are going 90 in a 45 miles per hour zone." Bankotsu nodded his head._

"_I know but I have to get Ms. Higurashi home." The officer's eyes opened wide as he tried to peak into the back seat._

"_Oh! The Higurashi? As in Kagome Higurashi?" He asked trying to sneak a peek. Bankotsu nodded his head and looked back at me._

"_Hey babe, sit up and say "hi"." I pushed off the door and leaned between the seats._

"_Hi." Was all I said as I waited for the scream. It came sooner than I thought it would._

"_Oh my god Ms. Higurashi it is such a pleasure to met you!" He cried. "May I please get your autograph if it isn't too much?" He healed out his ticket book and flipped to the back. I opened the door and stepped out of the car. He smiled brightly at me and thrust the book to me. I grabbed the pin and scribbled my name on the blank paper. "Can I get a picture of us on my phone? If I don't my friends would say I am faking, oh I mean, they would think it's a fake." He healed out his phone and I looked over at Bankotsu who was drinking one of the Iced Teas. _

"_Um… Yeah I would love to." I said as he came to my side. He wrapped his arm over my shoulder and I wrapped mine around his waist. The phone snapped and he pulled away._

"_Thank you so much, you are my favorite artist." He told me "Better than that __Leonardo Da Vinci guy." I laughed._

"_I don't think I'm that good." I stated smiling sweetly._

"_I think so. Wow, you are really pretty in person." He said changing the subject. "I know this is privet but my girlfriend has been wondering if you and Inuyasha were still an item." I still smiled. It was funny how fans knew more about your life than you do._

"_It is fine; I'm used to these types of questions. Yes Inuyasha and I are still dating." He nodded at the information._

"_As much as I would love to ask you more questions; I bet you are in a rush to get home." I nodded and said good bye as I climbed into the car. Bankotsu waited for the cop to pull off before he set off to our house. I glanced at the cup in the cup holder and smiled; it was completely empty._

"_Thanks for that." He said after a few minutes._

"_What, the drink or getting the cop off topic?" I asked moving to the front seat with my Iced Tea. I sipped from it as he pulled slowly into the driveway. Inuyasha's car was parked carefully in his parking spot. I sighed as I gulped down a few mouthfuls._

"_Here we go." We both stated at the same time as Bankotsu turned off the car._

_We stepped into the house and I set my half empty drink onto the coffee table. Inuyasha slowly strolled down the stairs and glared at Bankotsu. _

"_Where have you two been?" He asked tapping his foot by the couch. _

"_I took her to a club." Bankotsu said as Inuyasha's eyes widened._

"_You took her to a club?" Inuyasha roared. "They could have eaten her alive." He cried._

"_But they didn't. They didn't even know she was there." Bankotsu countered._

"_Look…" I started but Inuyasha cut me off._

"_You knew the dangers of going out in this town without a good disguise." He yelled at me._

"_I know the…"_

"_What were you thinking? How could you be so carless?"_

"_I was not being…"_

"_Yes you were. You left the house with HIM!"_

"_Stop interrupting me you stupid fuck!" I yelled. Inuyasha gaped as Bankotsu settled onto the couch. "I left the house with him, so what? He is my body guard. When I do leave the house he HAS to come with me; that's what I pay him for. And all we did was dance and drink. I don't know why I have to come home and tell you every single detail of my day as if you are my father. When I go out, I go out for myself not for you. Now if you would excuse me I'm going to bed." I said pushing passed him and going up the stairs._

_End of Flashback_

After that, Inuyasha and I argued all night. But this morning, after we talked like mature adults, he apologized and I forgave him. I laid my hand on Bankotsu's thigh and smiled up at him.

"What?" He asked still running his fingers through my hair.

"I wanna go to the movies." He glanced down at me before laughing.

"Girl, are you crazy?"

"Well duh! Of course I'm crazy." He laughed again before shoving me off his lap. I growled and followed him up stairs. He went into his room to get dressed and I went into mine. I quickly threw on a pair of baggy gray sweat pants and a black t-shirt. When I came out of my room Bankotsu was standing by the stairs wearing the same outfit.

"One of us is going to have to change." He laughed handing me a pair of sunglasses.

"Let's go, I wanna see that new movie that came out yesterday." I grabbed my car keys and lead him to the car.

"Man…" He groaned sinking into the black leather seat. "I wish I had a car like this." He turned his head and rubbed his cheek against the seat.

"You have a Porsche, stop complaining." I revved the engine and pulled out of the garage.

"You're driving a Lamborghini!" He exclaimed sitting up straight in the seat. I grinned and slipped on the sunglasses.

"Yes, I am driving a Lamborghini." I smiled as I patted the dashboard of my Baby. "And her name is Betty. I love my Betty." I kissed the steering wheel for emphasis. My sexy gray Betty rolled across the ground smoothly, as if gliding on the asphalt.

"My stupid black Porsche hates me." He whined crossing his arms. I grinned as I navigated through the cars.

"If you gave her a name and washed her now and then, then she may like you." He thought for a second.

"Ima name her Toni and I will wash her while you are at the store." He said sinking back into the black leather moaning at the contact. My car crept to a stop outside the movie theater. I couldn't hold back the smile as everyone whispered behind their hands and pointed at my car.

"Come on, I want to see 'Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'." He scuffed as we exited the car and I locked it. A group of four boys stepped up to us with awed expressions.

"Miss, that ride is so hot." One said while elbowing another companion.

"I would kill for that car." The one being elbowed cried.

"Can we touch it?" One screech as his hands shot up to his mouth as if he had cursed. I smiled at the boy and nodded my head.

"Go for it." They shrieked and ran behind me to the car. I looked over at Bankotsu who was with the boys caressing the automobile. I could hear the grown man chatting with the boys as they talked about cars.

"Hey babe…" Bankotsu called, "Can I show them the inside? They really want to see it." I snorted and tossed him the car keys. The boys shrieked again as Bankotsu unlocked the car. Instantly the boys were inside as if it were their mom's car.

"Ima go get the tickets." I informed him as he pointed to objects and custom made features. I strutted to the ticket booth and was startled when a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned around, expecting to see Bankotsu, but instead saw a red eyed man.

"Hello, Kagome. Amazing seeing you out here without your body guard and boyfriend, isn't it?" He asked not removing his hand. I gasped and took a step back. I looked over at my car, hoping Bankotsu saw me. "Don't worry; he's too busy with those boys." He said gaining my attention.

"What do you want?" I asked hoping no one else heard him say my name.

"There isn't a lot of Kagome's in Japan, so I will speak quietly." He said with a sinister grin. "I want to go on a date with you, Kagome. Just me and you, no body guards, and no boyfriends" I tried to move his hand and his reaction was to grip tighter.

"Babe, come here." Bankotsu called out blindly. I realized that this man's body blocked the view of mine.

"Tell him in a second, I'm not done speaking to you." He growled and clasped my shoulder tighter. That's when I realized he had claws because they were digging into my skin. "Say anything else except 'in a second' and you will regret it." I glared at the man.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I asked angrily. "Bank, they are declining the card." I called out. The man removed his hand off me and glared.

"You are going to regret this." He said before smiling. I was about to say something but he was gone. I heard the lock of my car go off and saw Bankotsu jogging up to me.

"What happened, Babe?" He asked tucking my car keys into his pocket. I looked around hoping to see the red eyed man but I didn't. "Hey, Babe?" He asked waving his hand in my distracted face. "What's up?" I shook my head and smiled up at him.

"Sorry I had a brain fart; um… they are declining my card." He raised his brow before pulling his card from his pocket. I turned to the woman behind the safety glass and ordered the tickets.

"I'm wondering why they are declining your card when you should have about a few thousands on there." He said as we settled into the back row of seats. I ignored his remark and fixed my eyes on the large, flat screen.

After The Movie

I was sprawled on top of Bankotsu on the couch. We just got back from the movies and he bought six extra large bags of popcorn and a large bag of popcorn kernels. I dug my hand into a bag and brought my prize up to my mouth.

"Tell me again why you insisted on buying all this." I said with a mouthful of buttery goodness.

"I like popcorn." He said popping a handful of kernels into his mouth and shoving me off of his lap. I landed lightly on my butt as the front door opened and at the first sight of Inuyasha, Bankotsu began to spray kernels. In a defensive reflex Inuyasha brought his arms over his face and head. When the attack was over Bankotsu was rolling on the couch in loud laughter.

"What the fuck, Bitch?" Inuyasha asked glaring hard at Bankotsu. "You son-of-a-bitch Ima kick the fuck out of you!" He called out ripping off his officer jacket.

"That's not how the man of the law should be acting." Bankotsu said calming down somewhat.

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha made a move to attack Bankotsu but slipped on a few lose kernels and fell on his ass. I couldn't help but laugh as his face registered in shock; Bankotsu was on the floor dying. Inuyasha looked over at me with an angered expression and stood before storming out of the house. I stopped laughing and looked over at the immature male laughing his guts out.

"That was uncalled for." I said standing and wiping the invisible dust off my butt.

"Ah, come on, you were laughing too." I tapped my foot as he gazed at me from the floor. "Fine I'll clean the shit up." He sighed as he stood. I looked out the window and sighed myself.

"Ima go shopping now before it gets too dark." I said looking for a pen and a piece of paper. Bankotsu didn't say anything but I could hear the broom running across the floor of the living room. I strolled into the kitchen and leaded up against the counter to write the list. After a few rechecks I grabbed my second set of car keys off the key rack. Bankotsu saw this and gave me a questioning look.

"What? I don't want to draw attention to myself by pulling up in a sexy Lamborghini." He nodded his head and continued to search for stray kernels under the couch. I pulled on a pair of sunglasses and headed out of the house. I unlocked the door to my 1967 gray with black stripes mustang. It looked just off the parking lot new. I started the car and turned on the radio.

"_Wait, wait, you're telling me that YOU pulled over THE Kagome?"_

I heard the radio man ask. I backed out of the driveway noting that Inuyasha's car was not there.

"_Yeah! I was doing my routine traffic watch when I saw this nice black Porsche speed past me going well over 100 miles per hour, so I pull it over and I saw Bankotsu Wakahisa in the front seat; at first it didn't register who it was until he said Kagome's name…"_

"_And you say Kagome got out of the car herself, and gave you an autograph and took a picture with you?" The radio man interrupted._

"_Yes!" The man called out happily._

I pulled up to the store and sat back in the seat. This was interesting.

"_Can you describe what she was wearing?" _

"_She was wearing a black shirt and black skinny jeans with black high hills. Her hair was in a high ponytail."_

"_Wow, are you sure it was her?" _

"_Very." _

"_Well thank you for that we are taking the next caller, next caller tell us about something amazing that happened to you this past weekend."_

"_I saw Kagome, too." A deep voiced man said._

"_Wow, our little Higurashi has been out under the radar, tell us about your run in."_

"_She and Bankotsu came into the bar I work at. They ordered shots and two long island iced teas."_

"_Well we have heard a rumor that Kagome maybe a bit of an alcoholic, we know Bankotsu is for a fact."_

"_Well she did look under the drinking age but Bankotsu was acting hostile so I just gave them their drinks."_

"_Because he is an alcoholic."_

"_They were in a rush after they ordered the iced teas."_

"_And how do you know it was Kagome?"_

"_Because of the description of the clothes the last man gave. I remember them coming in and leaving."_

"_Well there you have it, Kagome Higurashi is on the move, out and about, and you better go looking because today may just be your lucky day." The radio man finished. "Enjoy this song 'Fuck Faces' by Scarface."_

"_Man I met this chick so fine  
So bad She made me sick some time  
I just had to fuck this bitch one time…"_

I shut off the radio and snatched the list from the seat next to me.

"Let's just get this over with." I mumbled to myself as I pushed open the door of the neighborhood Wal-Mart. I took a shopping cart from the lady in the front with a nice smile and began to stroll through the food aisles. I threw food products into the basket not bothering to look at the labels. I just grabbed the things that looked familiar to the eye. I grabbed extra bacon (Bankotsu's favorite) and extra ramen (Inuyasha's favorite) for the boys. I knew I was getting odd looks from strangers who happened to pass my already full cart. I paused for a moment in the cake aisles felling eyes burning into my back; I swiftly turned around but didn't see anyone so I continued on my way. I made my way to the beauty department and threw a few boxes of tampons and other necessities into the cart to last me a good six months. After I checked everything off the list I made my way to check out.

"Five hundred and sixty three cents." The lady told me as I began to slide my card through the device. "Oh, Ma'am, that doesn't work." She said reaching for my card. I handed it over as a man came over and placed my bags into the basket. Another man came over with an impressed expression.

"Do you need help?" He asked as I took my card back and looked at him.

"If you don't mind." I said flashing him a nice smile. He navigated my cart out to my car after direction.

"There you go ma'am." He said after stuffing all the bags into the car's back seat. "Do you have help at home?" He asked as I nodded. I got back into the car and turned on the radio.

"_Let's weigh the possibilities of that happening." The radio man said._

"_Well lets." Another said. "Nick Cannon and Mariah Carey getting together is a possibility of one in six billion seven hundred ninety three million one hundred and fifty-five." _(6,793,000,155 is the number if you can't visualize it)

"_I disagree with that, Bob, but I think Nick can get Mariah…"_

I shut off the radio and drove the rest of the way in silence. When I entered the house Bankotsu was coming from up stairs.

"I'll empty the car." He said gently moving me out of the way.

"Inuyasha hasn't come back yet?" I asked setting the keys on the table.

"Not yet." He said with armfuls of bags. He disappeared into the kitchen and I heard bags rustling.

"Hey, hey, hey, get all the bags out first." I said going into the kitchen. His head poked out of a see through white bag and he smiled at me.

"Babe… did you remember my deodorant?" He asked walking past me again.

"Aw fuck!" I said leaving the house.

"Hey, wait take the car." I shook my head as I continued down the sidewalk.

"I'll just go to the convent store down the street." I called out as he disappeared into the house again.

"Take the alleyways." He yelled through the house, I nodded even though he couldn't see me.

I did like he asked and slipped through the alleyways quickly, it was already dark and the alleys were always shadowed. I stopped when I saw a shadow move.

"Who's there?" I watched as a tall form slipped out from behind dumpsters.

"Hey there little miss Kagome." The man from the movies purred. "What are you doing out so late by yourself? Are you drawn to danger?" I decided not to answer him and backed up, instantly he was in my face. "Shouldn't run…" He warned, "My instincts just might kick in, and you don't want that." He moved forward and pressed his lips against mine. I reached up and shoved him away.

"Who the fuck are you trying to kiss me?" I yelled shoving him again but this time he didn't move. He glared briefly before flashing me a humorless smile.

"Don't fight, that wouldn't be wise." He said stepping closer again as I backed away. He smiled as he continued to come closer.

"Stay away from me!" I cried running my hands over my body looking for my phone. I noticed his eyes on my hands as I felt my bra to see if I placed my phone there. He licked his lips as his eyes rose back up to mine. "You sick fuck." I spat as I continued to back away. My back hit a solid wall and I felt behind myself, I was stuck between a brick wall and a demon. I stepped past the demon and tried to sprint pass him but he grabbed my waist and slammed me back against the wall. He pressed his body against mine and moved his hand down my side.

"Don't fight, that wouldn't be wise." He repeated. That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

Thanks for reading

Please read and review

~Shippo025~


	2. Imprint

A mother and her child

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the story itself and the baby (Whose personality is based on my baby cousin's).

* * *

Chapter 2: Imprint

"You hold the answers deep within your own mind. Consciously, you've forgotten it. That's the way the human mind works. Whenever something is too unpleasant, too shameful for us to… entertain, we reject it. We erase it from our memories. But the imprint is always there…"

~Evanescence - 'Wash it all away'~

Bankotsu's POV

I finished putting away the groceries and was lying on the couch waiting for Kagome to get back. I looked over at the wall clock a bit impatient. 1:46 AM, where the fuck was she? I stood and noticed something shiny and black halfway under the couch, it was Kagome's LG Slick.

"Damn it." I sighed as I made sure I had my phone on me before I made my way to the store. I've told her countless times not to forget her phone but she never checks for it. I sprinted to the store, people staring in aw as I streaked past them. I made it to the store in record time and approached the casher. "Excuse me, Miss, did a woman come in wearing the same thing as me?" She leaned over the counter and glanced at my clothing.

"I can't say that she has." She said looking into my eyes.

"If she did come, she would've been wearing sunglasses." I informed looking at the clock past her head.

"Oh no, no one came in wearing sunglasses today." She said with a small smile. I cursed before thanking her and leaving. Out side of the store I glanced around thinking of where she could've been when my eyes locked on a figure across the street. He was staring at me, his mouth twisted in a sick grin, his red eyes glowing with mystery. He brought a claw up and pointed to the alleyway next to the store before he mouthed the words "follow the darkness". In an instant he was gone, too worried about Kagome's' safety, I sprinted into the dark alley. I winded through the alleyways until I heard a females' voice echoing against the brick walls.

"Call the cops; get someone over here to help us, now!" I could hear the sound of a phone dialing and saw two children on their knees next to a limp body.

"Oh Gods, no." I cried when I recognized the figure lying on the ground. "What happened?" I asked approaching them, kneeling next to Kagome's body.

"Oh thank God!" The girl cried as the boy put his phone away, "We were walking to our house when we heard voices ahead of us. We didn't think of it as anything until we heard, I guess it was her," She motioned to the body, "Telling some man to stay away from her. We got close enough to see the shadows of their bodies and we thought it was a joke because she began to touch herself." She paused and her eyes started to tear. "Now that I think of it, it looked as if she was searching for something. She called him a 'sick fuck' and tried to run, he pushed her back against the wall and told her not to fight. That it wouldn't be wise…" She began to cry loudly. "I'm only thirteen. He's fourteen. I felt so helpless, but that must have been nothing compared to..." I cut her off with my hand.

"You two, come with me." I said lifting Kagomes' limp body. The young girl looked startled.

"What are you doing?" The boy asked panicking, speaking for the first time. "Put her down, we need to get help." I shook my head.

"Calling the cops would do nothing but make this worse, please trust me and follow." The boy and girl traded glances before the girl nodded her head.

At Home

I instructed the kids to sit on the couch as I took Kagome to her room. I angrily inspected her body for wounds after I undressed her. After I washed her from the dirt and changed her into clean clothes, I walked down the stairs and stood in front of the couch with my head down casted.

"I am very sorry that the two of you had to witness that, not only at this young of an age, but altoge..." The girl cut me off as she griped the boys' hand tightly.

"We saw him rape her." I closed my eyes. "We couldn't do anything." I sat on the table behind me and looked at the kids.

"The woman you found is nineteen year old Kagome Higurashi." The little girl glared at me.

"You're just as sick as the man that did this; this is not time for joking, that woman up there needs help and you're sitting here telling jokes?" The boy yelled as he stood. "I'm calling the cops! I'm taking my little sister home and I dare you to follow me!" He yelled, that's when I realized that they were demon, the boys eyes bleed red. I couldn't help but snap.

"Why, the fuck, would I joke about something like that? Do you think I get sick pleasure playing jokes on kids about something this serious?" The kids backed away scared. I sighed and calmed myself. "I'm sorry." I mumbled after a few moments of tense silence. The kids watched me as I stood. "Come on you two, let me take you home." The girl stood her eyes pleading.

"Can we see her first? I want to see her face without the dirt." I nodded and led them up stairs to her room. The girl quickly crossed the room and touched Kagome's face. I saw the girls mouth move but I didn't hear anything come out. The boy approached Kagome before they looked back at me. "Can you take us home now?" She asked grabbing her brothers' hand. I nodded and led them out of the house after grabbing the car keys to the mustang.

In The Car

The car ride was silent until the boy spoke.

"What is going to happen to her?" He asked, almost silently. I gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"What is going to happen to that man?" The girl asked before I could respond to the boy.

"Will someone be able to help Kagome?" He asked.

"Will they find him?" She questioned, I sighed.

"She will heal. He will go to jail. I am helping Kagome, which should be enough. And if they don't find him, I will." I heard the kids sigh and the girl yawn. "What are your names?"

"My name is Akemi, his is Akio."

"What about your parents?" I asked. The car became silent.

"We are orphans…" She began.

"… Abandoned at birth."He finished. I kept silent as the kids gave me directions to their house. Pulling the car to a stop, I unlocked the doors.

"Thank you for the ride, Bankotsu." Akemi said as she slid off the seat and onto the sidewalk.

"Wait." I called out scribbling my cell phone number on a blank piece of paper from inside the glove compartment. "Call me or text me if you two ever need anything. I don't care how small it is." Akio nodded and took the paper from me. Akemi took it from him and looked it over. "Don't worry, it's real. You can call me now if you wish to prove it." They glanced at each other as if silently talking.

"We believe you, thank you." Akemi said with a sorrow filled smile.

"Even though she doesn't know us, can you please tell Kagome that we are sorry?" Akio asked softly. I nodded.

"I will. You two get safely inside, lock the door." They nodded at me before closing the car door and running to their house. I sat in the car outside their house for a few blank moments before putting the car in drive and speeding away. How could I be so reckless and let Kagome go out on her own on a night like this? I blindly drove home, not paying attention to the road or the traffic that honked as I speed by. My thoughts drifted and my sight disappeared. So fucking careless, so fucking careless, so fucking careless, so fucking careless…

Kagome's POV

I woke panicked, my heart racing, my breathing rapid, my face hot. I looked around and found that I was in a dark room. I felt surrounded, like I wasn't alone. I felt around and realized I was lying on a bed. I couldn't remember anything, how did I end up in a bed? Whose house am I in? I climbed out off the bed and felt for a wall. Taking slow and careful steps, I walked forward. My eyes began to focus and I quickly located a light switch. I heard a door open somewhere in the house and I quickly raced for the light. I heard rapid footsteps coming up stairs and towards the room I was in. I flipped the switch on and grabbed the nearest hard object I could lift. The door swung open and I swung the object I had gripped tightly in my hands.

Bankotsu's POV

"Shit!" I yelled as I saw a lamp come flying at my head. The lamp crashed against the door and fell to the ground, unbroken. Kagome launched herself at me, wrapping her arms around me happily.

"Oh, Bankotsu, I'm so sorry; I didn't know where I was!" I hugged her tightly before pulling away.

"How are you? Are you in pain?" I asked looking her over. She looked at me confused.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I stared at her unbelieving. Other than the fact that she didn't know where she was, she looked calm. Like nothing happened.

"Kagome…?" I stared, looking deep into her eyes. "What is the last thing you remember?" She thought for a moment.

"Um…" She began, "I had just got back from the store and you unloaded the car." She said as she looked back at me. "I guess I must have laid down on the couch and fell asleep." Her eyes lit up, "You must have brought me to my room, that's probably why I didn't remember where I was." She smiled at me but I was speechless. How do I let my client, my best friend, know that I didn't do my job and that because of it; she got hurt? I tried to open my mouth to speak but no words came out. I opened and closed it a few times hoping that it would get my voice box going; but it didn't. "Why are you gaping like a fish?" I tried to speak again but stuttered instead.

"I… I… Uh… Never mind… It's nothing." I quickly turned my back to her and went down the stairs. She didn't remember the second trip to the store at all. I sat on the couch but didn't bother to turn on the TV; the thoughts in my head were going crazy. Who could've done this? The instant that question asked itself an image popped up in my head. That man. That red eyed man. I closed my eyes and tried to get a full body picture of him. I quickly stood and ran up the stairs to Kagome's art room. I was throwing things around like a storm looking for a basic pencil and a piece of sketch paper. My art skills weren't as great as Kagomes' but I was good enough. Taking the pencil, I sketched the man easily. In Kagomes' room I heard the shower running, stuffing the paper carelessly into my pocket, I made my way to her room. Opening the bathroom door, I stepped inside. "Hey, Babe, you alright?" I asked sitting on the toilet lid. I heard her sigh heavily.

"Yeah, I guess." I leaned forwarded; pressing my elbows into my knees.

"Why are you taking a shower now?"I could see the shadow of her body as she washed her hair.

"I know I smell clean but I feel so dirty." My breath hitched my throat and I stood.

"I-I'm going to make dinner." I saw her nod her head and I left the bathroom. With unclear thoughts I left her room and made my way into the kitchen. While I was leaning against the counter the front door slammed open and Inuyasha walked in. He came into the kitchen angrily and smelling of cheap off-brand perfume. With my head still spinning I glared at him. "Please tell me that you went to go fuck a prostitute." Ignoring me he reached into the fridge and took out a soda. "Answer me half breed." I roared. He quickly turned to me with a sneer.

"I fucked my side bitch. I'm getting my shit and leaving; I'm not going to stay here and take this immaturity from you and that bitch." My head began to hurt.

"Don't call her a bitch, you no good bastard! You didn't deserve her and you know it! You should be fucking lucky to have been part of her life!" He scuffed and opened the soda. The sound of the shower upstairs still rang through the house.

"Be lucky? How could I be lucky?" He asked calmly taking a sip of the drink. "I watch her do yoga; I know that she knows tricks that would make any man drop to his knees just to fuck her." He began to get angry again. "She's a fucking tease! Why stay with her when I can fuck any chick I want to?" My eyes began to blur.

"Inuyasha…" I started calmly closing my eyes tightly. "Can we just talk about this?" I opened my eyes and saw that he was staring intensely at me. "Can we just sit and be mature for a moment? I know you don't like me and I know that you know that I hate your fucking guts, but can we do this for Kagome? Even though you said what you said, I know she hasn't done anything wrong to you and you should give her a chance to talk to you about it." Inuyasha took another drink from his drink but didn't say anything. He was thinking about it, that's all I needed.

"Why should I talk to you about it?" He asked setting the drink on the counter. He was obviously giving me a chance to convince him to postpone the breakup. I glanced to the table hinting that I wanted us to sit down. Grabbing his drink he joined me at the table. "Hurry up with it, I don't have patience." I glared at him for rushing me but I still began to explain myself.

"I know you're angry right now, and I think that could be motivating you to do all this, but you're making a grave mistake at the moment." In my surprise he stared at me vigorously, listening, and hanging on every word I said. "You know that you, painting, and I are the only things Kagome has now…"

"Ever since her family moved to America and left her behind." He finished my sentence, leaning forward still impatient. "Hurry." He hissed. Ignoring his rude attitude I continued.

"Please don't rush into this; you know the effect it could have on Kagome." He leaned back and took a few gulps from the soda. I was glad Kagome was still in the shower.

"And why should I care about her?" I felt my head pulse in pain as I got angry.

"Even though you don't feel obligated to save Kagome from the hell you are about to send her to, I do. And because I do, I'm going to make this as less painful as it can be for her." I leaned on the table and looked into his hardened golden eyes. "You might be mad at me and I will tell you right now, I don't give a flying fuck, but taking this anger out on Kagome is unacceptable. She has done everything for you. Tell me, Inuyasha, if it weren't for Kagome where would you be right now?" I asked as he went rigid. His eyes glossed over in remembrance. "Without Kagome, where would you be living at this moment?" I hissed as his posture weakened before my eyes. "Without Kagome, would you have a car? Would you have a fucking house? Would you have food to eat? Would you have clothes on your back? Would you have a fucking bed to sleep in? Would you have someone to call a friend?"

"Stop!" He yelled as he tried to glare at me. I fed my anger off his guilt.

"Kagome made you who you are today and you are willing to destroy her because she hasn't given you every single thing she has?" I hissed "Everything she owns or owned has been taken away from her! She has nothing else to give you!" I stood from the table and balled my fists "Stop taking everything she has! Let her keep her fucking virginity!" I yelled angrily. We sat in silence for a long time. Inuyasha was flinching away from me as I stood over him. That's when I noticed a sound, or lack of sound; I looked up at the entrance of the kitchen and saw Kagome standing there, still wet, in a towel.

"What's going on in here?" She asked softly. Inuyasha quickly stood and turned to the sound of her voice. Her eyes moved back and forth between us expecting an answer. Inuyasha and I froze, unknowing what to say. "What happened?" She asked again forcefully. When no one answered she approached us. Laying a hand on Inuyasha, she looked at him, confused. He shoved her hand off his shoulder and pushed past her storming out of the house.

Kagome's POV

I watched Inuyasha storm out of the house and turned back to Bankotsu. He felt me look at him but he didn't look at me and when he did, he refused to look at my face.

"What's going on?" I asked again. He made eye contact and my breath hitched. His eyes were full of regret, anger, pain, and sadness. I quickly approached him, "Are you ok, what's wrong?" I laid a hand on his shoulder and he seemed to flinch.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." He averted his eyes to the refrigerator. "What do you want to eat?" He asked softly.

"I'm not really hungry." I mumbled. I felt left out and for some reason, I felt sore. I turned from him and went to the stairs up to my room. On the way there I rubbed my hands against my thighs and waist. I felt different somehow like couldn't remember something that was important…

"But the imprint is always there. Nothing is ever really forgotten."

~Evanescence - 'Wash it all away'~

* * *

End of Chapter

The next chapter will be up ASAP. Please read and review. :)

~Shippo025~


	3. To Remember and to Forget

**A Mother and Her Child**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the story itself and the baby (Whose personality is based on my baby cousin's).

Chapter 3: To remember and to forget

"I try my hardest to forget the things that I'd hate to remember, but I also try my hardest to remember the things that I'd hate to forget."

~Shippo025~

One Month Later:

After that day had passed and realizations were subconsciously made, things got very tense and very uncomfortable around the house. Kagome walked around like the undead; withdrawn into herself trying hard to remember what she had, unknowingly, forced herself to forget. Bankotsu walked around in a state of self hate; he tried to force himself to forget something that he would always remember. That day burned in each other's memories, the day everything changed, the day that turned both their lives upside down, the day she tried to remember, the day he tried to forget.

She had gone back to her art; drawing, sketching, painting out her frustrations, but nothing seemed to help. She would lock herself in her art studio and would only come out to sleep. She hardly ate; too focused on trying to remember that day, to remember what happened to her, to remember what changed her into the undead human she knows she has become. Her work has changed from romantic, light, and pure to evil, dark, and tainted. She drew dark alleys with creatures lurking within the shadows. She drew a man with blood red eyes with his face and hands dripping blood. She drew a child's lifeless body laying half submerged in a river, completely devoid of color with the look of fear and pain eternally etched onto the face. As the days continued her work became more violent, more gruesome, more horrifying, she knew one of these days she would unknowingly draw what her mind has blocked from her.

He had gone to the most basic and predictable method of forgetting, drinking. He had a cup in his hand from the very moment he woke up to the very moment he went to sleep and even the spells of sleep in between. He started off drinking light, hoping the buzzed state would be enough to distract him but it didn't, so slowly his drinking habits got heavier. Now he was mixing Everclear, Absolute Vodka, Grey Goose, and a little bit of Bacardi in every other cup or so. He had gotten to the point where he only drank straight alcohol. Every morning he would take a straight shot of Everclear and fill a cup with everything else. He spent his days slouching on the couch, watching meaningless shows.

To say their relationship has suffered would be an understatement. They hardly spoke; Kagome too weak to, Bankotsu too drunk to. But when they did swap pleasantries, it was far from pleasant. Their lives were falling apart and neither one of them tried to fix it.

Inuyasha entered the house, his face twisted in disgust.

"What the fuck happened here?" He asked as he looked around the trashed and dark house. Bankotsu looked up from the TV and snorted. "It looks like a bunch of pigs got lose in here and decided to throw a fucking fiesta. Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha stood there for a moment waiting on a response. After realizing he wasn't going to get one, he cursed some more and made his way up the stairs. He knocked on her room door and waited a while, when he got no answer, he opened the door and exposed a dark, hot, room. "Kagome?" He called out softly, "Are you sleep?" He watched a dark figure turn under the sheets in the bed.

"No, I'm not. What do you want?" He could hear the emptiness in her voice and entered her room, closing the door behind him. "I didn't say you could come in."

**Kagome's POV**

My head was pounding and my heart hurt. All I wanted was to be alone until I could figure out what was wrong with me, was that too much to ask? I guess so because now this ignorant moron was standing at my door acting like he owned the fucking place.

"You never said I couldn't." I sat up growling in anger.

"Does it look like I'm in the mood to be fucked with?" I asked glaring at him through the darkness. I heard his lips spread apart to answer my question and decided I should be polite and warn him. "If you answer that question, I swear to God I'm going to jump out of this bed and beat you to death and back." Satisfied that he didn't speak, I repeated my question. "What do you want?" I saw him shift on his feet debating if it would be a good idea to answer my question.

"I wanted to talk to you. It's been…"

"I know how long it's been." I stated, cutting him off. He paused then swallowed.

"Well I wanted to talk about what happened with me and Bankotsu that one night." I crossed my legs under the cover and waited for him to continue. "I wanted to apologize for shoving you away and not telling you what happened."

"Well, what happened?" I asked, really not caring.

"I was in a dark place," He started, "and I was really about to make a really stupid decision, but, thankfully, Bankotsu talked me out of it."

"And what decision was that?" I hissed. I saw him shift again before he spoke.

"That really doesn't matter at this moment. All that matters is that I love you and I am sorry for being gone for an entire month. I hope you will forgive me." I removed the cover off my lap and stood up.

"Get out." He froze and stared at me through the darkness. "I didn't stutter, get out of my room." He quickly turned around and left the room.

**Normal POV**

Inuyasha quickly descended the stairs into the living room and turned to Bankotsu.

"What's up with Kagome? She's hardly talking to me." Bankotsu looked up at him and snorted in laughter.

"Why the fuck s-ould you care?" Bankotsu slurred. "You-huv been gone for an-tire month with ano-er bi-ch! You 'spect Gome to jus fuh-give you? Stupid sorry bas-ard." Bankotsu laughed as he took a large gulp from his cup. "If you 'sk me, she s-dda slapped you straight, you gay'ss mother-fucker!" He roared in laughter and slammed his cup down on the table. "Now if you 'scuse me, I'ma tend to my baby!" He lifted himself off the couch and staggered up to Inuyasha. Laughing again, he shoved passed Inuyasha and pulled himself up the stairs to Kagome's room.

Inuyasha stood in front of the stairs looking where Bankotsu's body disappeared. "That fucking asshole, I care for Kagome more than he does. He may have known her longer, but I knew her on a level he could never understand or reach." His fist tightened at his side. "Kagome will be mine! No! She is mine! Now and forever, no one can change that, not even her." He turned on his hill and stormed out of the house after taking one last look.

Bankotsu waddled up to Kagome's room door and knocked, leaning his weak body against the frame. "Ay, babe, lemme in." The door slowly opened, he slipped in and lay across the bed. Kagome stood by the door and stared at him.

"You've become a horrible drunk. What happened to not following in your father's footsteps?" She hissed slamming the room door. Expecting him to sober up a bit, she crossed her arms. Bankotsu laughed bitterly.

"If I 'spected this shit to happen, I wouldn't've said that." Kagome dropped her arms and sneered at the drunk sprawled across her bed.

"I can't stand to be around you right now, I'm going to do laundry. Stay in here until I allow you to leave." Bankotsu rolled over onto his back and threw his arms over his head.

"Gome? Will there ever be a time where we will go back to how things were?" He asked slowly trying to pronounce his words correctly. "You know, where our great relationship, our happiness, will get fixed again? I miss those days when you would just lay in my lap and we would watch TV shows, laughing at the most simplest stuff."

"Bankotsu; shut the hell up and go to sleep." He smiled widely.

"That, I can do." He turned to his side and curled up into a ball. Kagome left the room shaking her head. She went to his bathroom and pulled his hamper down the stairs into the laundry room. She began to load his clothes into the washer, empting his pockets before doing so.

"When was the last time that drunk did his laundry?" She asked turning her face away from the rancid smelling clothes. She pulled a pair of paints from the hamper and dug in the pockets; coming up empty she shoved the pants into the washer. She pulled another pair of pants out of the hamper and repeated the processes of checking the pockets. Empty, she pushed the pants into the washer. Digging her hand into another pair of pants, she felt a piece of crumpled up paper in her hand. She pulled it out of the pocket; placing the pants back in the hamper she examined the paper. "That bastard, I told him about using my special sketching paper. This had better be a perfect picture he drew on such high quality paper." She un-crumpled the paper and carelessly glanced over the drawing. Her eyes widened and her breath stopped when she realized what she was looking at. Her hands started shaking as she turned from the room and ran up the stairs into her room.

**Kagome's POV**

My breath hitched my throat as I looked at the sketch. I don't know why I reacted like I did because the picture had no relevance to me but, for some reason, I felt like I knew the person sketched so sloppily on the paper. "Wait, I've seen him before…" I mumbled as I ran up the stairs to my room. "Bankotsu, are you awake?" I asked as I hid the paper behind my back. When he didn't respond I quickly ran and slid under my bed. I pulled out a locked chest, reaching into my nightstand, I pulled out the key. I unlocked the chest and looked at the contents. I placed the sketch I found in Bankotsu's pants next to the chest and picked up the first page from inside. It was a sketch of the same man; a long haired, red eyed man. I placed that picture to the side and picked up the next one of the red eyed man. There were over thirty pictures of this man in here, as well as diary excerpts involving him in dreams I've had. I picked up the two most recent diary entries.

"_I had another dream about the red-eyed angel. Unlike the last dreams where he and I are walking romantically in parks and talking sweetly, this time it was quiet and I could tell he was tense. We were walking along side a beautiful river as the sun set, blanketing the river in orange and purple hues. He grabbed my hand and stopped walking. 'Kagome, how would you feel if you realized that I wasn't as perfect as you think I am?' The question surprised me. The only thing I know about him is what he has let me to believe and what I've seen. It couldn't be fake, I mean, no one can fake being so gentle, so romantic, and so angelic like this. _

'_I would believe it. I hold you higher in my heart then I probably should, you are the first person that I've felt so connect to like this. Even if you weren't perfect, you'd still be amazing in my eyes.' He smiled and faced the river. _

'_There is something that you should know.' I looked up at him as he stared off into the river. 'I'm no angel.' I smiled. _

'_I kinda figured; no angel would waste their time with someone so disposable and human like me.' He smiled and gripped my hand tighter._

'_Do you know the only way that I can be with you is by seeing you in your dreams? In person, you would never do this with me. You would never watch the sun set with me.' I looked up at him and smiled._

'_Why wouldn't I? You are the most amazing person I know, the time I spend alone with you is the best time I've ever had. I wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world.' He smiled sweetly and looked down at me._

'_Kagome, would you say that you love me?' I smiled and without hesitation I answered:_

'_Yes, I would say that I love you.' his smile brightened._

'_I feel the same way about you, Kagome, I feel so close to you.' He pulled me into a tight, warm hug_

'_Every night we've talked about our lives to each other I don't know why I haven't met you outside of my dreams. I guess this is where the phrase dream guy comes from' I laughed lightly as he caressed my back gently._

'_If I were to meet you in person, Kagome, do you think that things would be the same between us?' I smiled and looked up at his face._

'_Of course, everything would be the same.'_

'_You would remember me?' He asked worried._

'_I could never forget you, my red-eyed angel.' He leaned down and sealed my mouth with a warm loving kiss. That's when I woke up back in my bed."_

That page was dated over two months ago. I placed it on top of the pictures of what I assumed were the man from my dreams. I began to read the next page:

"_Just like the other nights when I fell asleep, I was taken to a place of breathtaking beauty. This time I was in a field of multi-colored flowers, it was mid-day and a cooling breeze whipped my hair around lightly. I heard footsteps behind me and knew instantly who it was. I turned around to face my red-eyed angel and gasped. He was completely changed. Everything gentle, romantic, angelic was gone, everything sweet was gone, replaced by bitter hatred and resentment. I quickly approached him, 'What's wrong, my angel, what has happened to you?' He sneered at me causing me to step back in fear. I never would have thought that I would fear my angel, the man I loved in my dreams._

'_You lied!' He roared his fists tight. I flinched as his voice shook the earth beneath me._

'_What are you talking about? Naraku, what did I lie to you about?' He turned his face from me._

'_You told me that if we met in person that you would remember me. That everything would be just like it was when we were together here in your dreams.' My eyes widened._

'_But I never saw you in person, Naraku.' That's when he turned to me, his eyes filled with sorrow and tears._

'_I did see you today, Kagome, I saw you jogging in the park by yourself today. You ran toward me, I thought you were going hug me, jump on me in excitement, or just even wave. Kagome, you jogged past me like I was someone you've never seen before.' Tears began to build up as he began to sob. 'Kagome, I believed you with all my heart, I thought you loved me!' _

'_But I do my angel!' He stepped towards me._

'_Your angel? I'm no angel! Do you want to know what I truly am?' His body began to tremble. I heard his bones crack and creak as they began to morph. Bone extruded from his body and formed a wing like structure on his back. His chest split open and a red eye stared at me from within. 'This is what I truly am! I'm a demon, Kagome.' I backed away from him in fear. 'I knew if I had told the truth, you would have never fallen in love with me.'_

'_Naraku…' He sneered at me through his tear soaked eyes._

'_Shut up! I knew this was all too good to be true. For the woman I'm madly in love with to love me back.'_

'_Naraku, please give me another chance.' He tensed in thought. 'Please, if you give me another chance to show you that I really do love you, then you won't regret it.' He looked at around the field for a while before relaxing._

'_I will try again, Kagome. If you don't remember me this time around, My Love, it will not end well.' After that I woke up in a cold sweat. I swore to myself this time that I wouldn't forget again. Not because of my love for him, but because of the fear of what he would do to me if I did._

That was the last diary entry for over a month. I looked at all the pictures, they started out so light and slowly they became darker until the last one where he was standing in what looked like an alley. His hands were covered in blood and his eyes held love as well as hatred. I didn't know who this man was. The diary entry said I had called him Naraku, but nothing else. But if this was the man from my dreams, how did Bankotsu see him? And what reason would he have to sketch him? I stood from the floor and began to violently shake Bankotsu awake. "Bank, hey, Bank, wake up. I need to ask you something." He slowly rose from the bed and stretched.

"What's up, Kagome?" He asked rubbing his eyes. I reached over grabbing the wrinkled paper. I shoved it in his face.

"How do you know this man?" Bankotsu's eyes widened and his breath hitched his throat.

"Kagome, where did you get this?" I rolled my eyes.

"Right now, that doesn't matter. Where did you see this man? Did he tell you anything?" Bankotsu shook his head.

"I only saw him for a short moment a month ago, that was it." He looked at me shyly. "Do you know him?"

"I think so." He jumped up.

"You do? Where? Where do you know him from?" I smiled sheepishly.

"My dreams." Bankotsu looked at me shocked for a moment before his face dropped.

"Kagome, there is something I've need to tell you. Something that I've been trying to force myself to forget for some time now." I looked up at him questioningly.

"What is it?" He sighed.

"It's about the red-eyed man; he did something to you a little over a month ago." My eyes widened as I looked at the picture of my red-eyed angel.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Sorry for the 2 year wait, but I'm back!

Please read and review.

~Shippo025


End file.
